


Going Under

by vespergray



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray
Summary: On Graduation Day, Veronica disappeared from their lives. Five months later, Jughead runs into her on his college campus. He knew he should leave the mystery of Veronica alone, but couldn't help himself from being drawn to her. Slow burn.





	1. Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm not abandoning my one shot collections but I wanted to give a multi chapter story a shot. This is a slow burn, set a few months after the Core Four graduates from Riverdale High. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you have ideas for things you'd like to see here. It might make it's way into future chapters ;)

September

Jughead had only been at college a couple of weeks. So far, he liked it. A vast improvement over Riverdale High. At the very least, he hadn’t had to investigate a murder yet. 

He had gotten accepted at the last minute, unsure if he had even wanted to pursue higher education. At his dad’s prodding he decided to go, choosing the only college that would accept his mediocre grades and blemished police record, a two hour drive from Riverdale. 

Leaving the Serpents behind had been the hardest part. His father and Sweet Pea would run the Serpents during the week, and he would come home on the weekends to act as King. Simple enough, but it didn’t stop him from worrying about them all the time. 

Strangely enough, leaving Betty and Archie had been easier, since they weren’t in Riverdale anymore, anyway. Archie had gotten accepted into a music school and Betty had decided to go to a huge university she had always wanted to attend. Both were hours away and would only be coming back on breaks. 

Betty had cried when they separated and they promised to call and text each day. So far, they had kept that promise. He knew their relationship could survive the distance- it was strong. 

In fact, he had just finished texting Betty as he exited his Journalism class and rounded the corner into the common area. People milled about on their phones and talking loudly. Beyond his roommates (five guys crowded into the world’s tiniest apartment) he didn’t really know many people. 

Food. A good time to get a burger. He had an hour to kill. He made his way through the throngs of people and that’s when he saw her. 

Seeing Veronica was like a punch to the stomach. He stopped short, his eyes meeting hers. She was just as shocked as him, her mouth forming into an O and her fingers immediately pulling her ear buds out. 

He hadn’t seen her in months- since Graduation Day. She had offhandedly told him, Betty, and Archie that she was leaving and starting over. When the ceremony was over, she was gone and that was that. Betty had tried texting her but to no avail, getting only the same text back over and over- “I love you and I wish you all the best. I have to get away and make a new life for me.” After a few tries, Betty had given up. 

Jughead was irritated at Veronica’s actions, but deep down, he understood…a little. Senior year had been rough on her. She had lost her father due to a mob hit and her mother had been arrested and put in prison. Veronica lost her speakeasy and was forced to live with Cheryl to finish the school year. 

Nobody had knew where she gone. She deleted all her social media, cut off all contact, even broke up with that moron Reggie. And yet here she was, making her way over to Jughead. 

She looked so different. Her hair was longer, but pulled back in a braid that was draped loosely over her shoulder. Her makeup was simple, her lips pink instead of a dark red. Her clothes were so different- a simple sundress that fell to her feet, flats instead of heels. Her neck was bare and he immediately noticed the lack of pearls. 

He realized he had missed her, and that realization nagged at him. Why?

“Veronica,” he breathed. “Whoa…what are you doing here?” 

She seemed thrown off to see him. She fiddled with the fabric of her dress nervously. “I…go here, Jughead.” 

“Really? Me, too.” He immediately regretted his dim witted response. “Obviously.” 

A ghost of a smile played on her lips and he realized she wasn’t unhappy to see him. “I didn’t know you were going to go here.” 

“Last minute decision. It’s close to Riverdale- near the Serpents and all.” 

She nodded, her eyes dark and unreadable. “Journalism?” 

“Yup. You?” 

“Business.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “I have to go, I’m on my way to work but…” she hesitated. “Can you not mention seeing me? No one from Riverdale knows I’m here and I’d like to keep if that way.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded, still thrown off balance by seeing her. “I promise.” He felt guilty that he couldn’t tell Betty, but he could sense Veronica’s desperation. She wanted to stay hidden. It wouldn’t be fair of him to ruin that for her. 

Her voice was grateful. “Thank you. It was good to see you, Jug.” She started to walk away and then stopped. “I work at La Hacienda, if you want to come by sometime.” There was a ghost of a smile on her lips and he realized that she was lonely. Her sadness was so palpable he could almost reach out and touch it. 

“I’m always up for food,” he replied and she gave him another smile that didn’t reach her eyes as she walked away. 

 

The encounter with Veronica wouldn’t leave him. It haunted him for the next two days, through all his classes and even while he was lying in bed at night. He tossed and turned, questions racing about in his mind. Out of all the colleges in the country, why had she picked this one? Why was she hiding? Why had she cut off all contact and disappeared? Was she continuing the family business of criminal activity? Most of all- why had he felt so happy to see her? Why was she still so beautiful? 

Her sadness enveloped him. He couldn’t shake it, the unhappiness that had swirled around her. She was so different now from the Veronica he had once known, but he could still feel her- the real her. 

The next day he couldn’t take it any longer. After his 2 o’clock class, he Googled La Hacienda and figured out it was a Mexican restaurant in a small strip mall close by. 

He had to see her. Plus, he was starving. 

Not being lunch or dinner time, the place was deserted. Music placed quietly in the background as Jughead slid into a table near the front, looking around for Veronica. 

He spotted her in the back, talking animatedly with a couple of the waiters. She was leaning over the bar, her legs encased in a pair of light blue jeans so tight they looked painted on. Jughead swallowed as his gaze crawled up her body, admiring how good she looked. He didn’t even know Veronica owned a pair of jeans. 

Her elbows rested on the top of the bar and her La Hacienda shirt was boring and black, but practically glued to her every curve. Her hair was once again swept away from her face, pulled back in a messy bun. Her long gold earrings flashed in the light and for a moment, he saw a glimpse of the old Veronica on her face. 

He felt a urge to yank her hair out of the bun, to see her long hair spilling down her back. He would tip her head back and-

He shoved the unwanted thoughts away, balling his hands into fists. Get it together, Jones. What are you even thinking about? 

It was almost like she could hear his thoughts. She noticed him sitting there and sat up, unconsciously smoothing down the front of her shirt. She grabbed a menu and headed over to his table. “Hey.” 

“Hey. I didn’t even know you owned jeans.” 

She tilted her head and he couldn’t read her smile. “I’m a changed woman.” 

“Yeah, I guess I can see that.” He tapped his fingers on the table. “Veronica…” 

“Are you here to interrogate me or order food?” 

“Both,” he admitted sheepishly. 

She sighed heavily. “Jughead, the reason I chose to go to school out here is because the prison my mom is in is only twenty minutes away.” 

He nodded, dropping his eyes. “Yeah, I should have known that.” Stupid. Stupid. He had completely forgotten about the prison where Hermione was held. It made sense Veronica would cling to the only family she had left, now that her father was murdered and the rest of her extended family had turned their backs on them. “How is she doing?” 

She shrugged. “Okay. She’s a survivor. Women in my family are strong.” 

Their gaze met again and Jughead cleared his throat. “Are you living on campus?” 

“I got a cheap one bedroom apartment off campus. It’s really just a place to sleep since if I’m not in class, I’m working here. What about you?” 

“Yeah, off campus, too. Five roommates.” 

She laughed. “Oooh, that sucks.” 

“Tell me about it. It’s so crowded it makes my dad’s trailer feel like a palace. I go back home every Friday and stay until Sunday night to handle Serpent stuff.” 

She arched an eyebrow mockingly and he felt the familiar feeling of annoyance. She had always thought the Serpents were a little more than an after school club, as she had mentioned more than once. But she didn’t comment this time. The mention of Riverdale seemed to make her uncomfortable. 

He wanted to ask her more questions- why she had turned her back on Betty, why she was living alone in an apartment and throwing herself into a waitressing job. He wanted to question her new wardrobe. He wanted to ask her if she was okay. 

But he didn’t because he knew she would hate that and she would just clam up. So he opened up his menu. “What’s good here?” 

She pointed a perfectly manicured red fingernail at the menu and he filed that information away. No rings on her fingers but she was still getting her nails done weekly. Part of the old Veronica was still in there. “Order this. It’s a ton of food, and I know you’ll eat it.” 

“Sure,” he agreed as he handed her the menu and she started to walk away. 

“Torombolo?” 

He turned around in his chair. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you for not telling anyone where I am. I really appreciate it.” Her eyes looked almost glassy and he nodded, not quite sure what to say. 

“Also, I go by Veronica Gomez now.” 

“Any other changes? Are you a mechanic or a dominatrix in your spare time?” 

She grinned. “I’m not going to tell you all my secrets.” 

He wasn’t really listening, he was more focused on watching her legs as they walked into the kitchen. He grabbed his glass of water and downed it really quickly, feeling much hotter than when he had walked in. He grabbed the phone in his pocket, hoping that texting mindlessly with Betty would get his mind off of the mystery of Veronica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

October 

Jughead raised his eyebrows when Veronica brought him a to go box. “You know there is no way I’m going to have leftovers, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved a hand at him. “We made way too much rice. Take this home and you can have it tonight.” 

“Thanks,” he took the box from her. 

She slid into the chair across from him. “It’s Friday. Don’t have you have business of the Serpent variety to attend to?” 

“Yeah. I’m heading there right after this.” He checked his watch. “I want to beat rush hour traffic. What are your plans for the weekend?” 

“Hmm, let’s see.” She tapped a maroon fingernail against her chin. “Work, work and..oh, yeah! More work.” 

“That seems so exciting,” he said sarcastically. “Seriously, Veronica, all you’ve done the past two months is work and go to school. You’re going to lose your mind.” 

She shook her head firmly. “Nope. My priorities have changed. I need money. I don’t have time for a social life.” 

Jughead shoveled more food in his mouth, his mind whirring. “Do you have to work on Halloween?” 

“Actually, no. It’ll just be me and crappy horror movies.” She hesitated. “You can come over and watch them with me if you want an escape from your clown car of a roommate situation.” 

He was taken aback. He hadn’t actually been to Veronica’s apartment yet, even though she had told him where it was. All of their conversations seemed to take place at La Hacienda, or in the crappy cafeteria at their school. They would meet up after class or while Veronica was on a break at work. 

“It’s tempting but the Serpents throw a huge party at the White Wyrm on Halloween. Tradition.” 

“Ah, wouldn’t want to keep you from Serpent tradition.” She started to stand. 

“Wait, V,” Jug grabbed her wrist. “Do you want to come? It’s a costume party, unfortunately-,” 

She shook her head, pulling away. “Jug, you know I can’t.” 

“Veronica, come on. You can’t hide forever. Betty and Archie won’t be there since it’s in the middle of the week. It’ll be mostly Serpents, most of whom you don’t really know, so it’s not like anyone will make a big deal over your disappearance.” 

“How are things with Betty, anyway?” 

“Stop trying to deflect, Veronica.” He said warningly. Truth was, things with Betty weren’t great and she knew it. Their phone calls mostly were arguments. The distance was beginning to weigh on them and Jug felt her pulling away. She was changing and he knew she was slipping through his fingers. 

Veronica sighed. “I’m sorry, Torombolo. But I’m not ready to go back to Riverdale.” She walked away, her shoulders hunched. 

 

On Halloween, Jughead found himself clicking his phone off angrily and shoving it in his pocket. He threw himself on his motorcycle, his jaw clenched. He hadn’t been so pissed in a long time. He was struggling to unsnap his helmet when he heard his name being called. 

He jerked his head up to see Veronica standing there. She was wearing her hair pulled back in a ponytail, a lone curled tendril falling across her cheek. Jeans again, but the top cut down to reveal some very appealing cleavage. Her fingers curled around her latte cup as she raised her eyebrows at him. “What’s your deal?” 

He let out an irritated sigh and shook his head curtly. “Nothing.” 

“Liar. Betty?” 

“It’s always something with her lately,” he muttered. 

“I thought you guys were going to take a break or something.” 

“We agreed to not be as exclusive.” Jughead kicked at a rock on the ground. “See other people. Get some perspective.” 

“So why are you on the phone arguing with her instead of out getting…perspective?” Her eyebrow lifted again. 

He knew she was right. Veronica was surprisingly good at reading him. But in his present mood, that just made him angrier. 

“Like you have any room to talk!” He burst out. 

She looked taken aback. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He didn’t even stop to think- it just all came tumbling out. “You can’t stand there and lecture me about the healthy thing to do when all you’ve done for the past six months is hide from everyone who cares about you.” 

Veronica’s face flushed a deep shade of red and her tone was immediately defensive. “This might come as a shock to you, but you don’t have to approve of my lifestyle choices-,” 

“Good, because I don’t.” 

“And for your information, I’m not hiding. I didn’t owe anyone in Riverdale an explanation. The past year there was sheer hell and I had to get out. So I made a new life here. Can you tell me what’s so wrong about that?!” 

“What new life, Veronica? All you do is work and go to school and visit your mom. You were one of the most popular girls in school and now you live like a hermit.” 

“Newsflash, Jug-,” she jabbed a finger in his direction and he stepped back. “I’m not that same girl anymore.” 

“So this new Veronica doesn’t need a life? Doesn’t need friends?” 

She tightened her grip on her coffee cup and her eyes looked almost teary. “I THOUGHT you were my friend.” She stomped away and Jughead stood there, watching her go. He was filled with regret and anger at himself. He thought yelling at Veronica and trying to get her to see reason would make him feel better. 

Instead, he felt a million times worse. He cursed himself and his stupidity all the way back to Riverdale. 

 

Sweet Pea and Toni wouldn’t stop harassing him about the fact he wasn’t wearing a costume, but the truth was, he hadn’t felt like stopping in a store and picking one up. The entire ride to Riverdale he kept replaying the conversation with Veronica over and over in his head. On top of the fight he had already had with Betty, the fight with Veronica just added to the misery. 

He wasn’t really in the Halloween mood, but he figured he could sulk in a corner and watch everyone else party. 

He rolled his eyes when he saw FP standing in the doorway of the Whyte Wyrm dressed as a firefighter. “Fireman, Dad? Really?” 

“Hey, where’s your costume?” FP asked as Jughead ducked inside. 

“Don’t bother, FP, he’s in a terrible mood,” Toni said as she passed by in her nurse costume. The bar was already packed and the music was pounding. “I told him that it looks weird that everyone is dressed in costume except the Serpent King, but he wouldn’t listen.” 

“Where’s your Halloween spirit?” FP yelled over the noise as he headed to the bar. 

“Kill me now,” Jughead growled under his breath and he nodded his hellos to several people. 

A couple of hours later, his mood wasn’t much better, but at least he’d had seven slices of pizza as he people watched from his dark corner. The Serpents did know how to party. 

Jughead was contemplating whether he wanted another drink when he saw her, silently moving through the crowd. 

Veronica. 

No one else seemed to notice her- probably because of the darkness of the bar, or maybe because she had a mask over her eyes. Or maybe because her hair was pulled back in a bun that had a single strand of pearls weaved through it. 

Jughead glanced around, but no one even batted an eye. Everyone just kept going about their business- drinking, dancing, laughing. 

Maybe it was because his head was slightly swimmy, but he dragged his gaze down her body, taking in every curve in her tight black dress. 

“I…didn’t think you’d come.” 

She placed a hand on his arm. “Want to dance?” 

He led her out in the middle of the room, pushing past a few other couples. She slid his arms around his neck and he breathed her in. “Nice costume, Jug.” 

“You look gorgeous,” he murmured against her ear and he felt her surprise. She looked up and met his eyes. He wanted to apologize, to spill out everything. But he just kept holding her tight up against his body. 

Her hand traveled up his back and she pressed her lips to his. It was a soft kiss at first, then grew stronger as they stood there, surrounded by other dancing couples, the music enveloping them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

November 

When Jughead woke up the day after Halloween, he laid in bed- or rather, the couch- staring at the peeling paint on the ceiling for almost an hour. He could still feel the feeling of Veronica’s soft lips on his, how hard she kissed, like she was trying to bruise him. He could remember the taste of her, the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. 

He replayed it over and over and over. 

He should have known the peace wouldn’t last, because of course FP barged in with a list of questions. 

“So who was the hottie you were with last night?” 

Jug almost chocked on the cup of coffee his dad handed him. “Please, never say the word hottie again. It’s very 1990s.” 

His attempt at insulting FP didn’t work, because he nudged Jug to move over. Jug gave a long suffering sigh and moved his legs so his dad could sit down. 

He hoped his scowl would be a hint he wasn’t in the mood to answer FP’s need for meddling in his love life, but it didn’t work. 

“So are you and Betty over?” FP asked as he dumped creamer in his cup. 

“No. We are seeing other people,” Jug muttered, grimacing at how strong the coffee was. 

“Ah,” FP leaned back against the couch. “So she doesn’t mind your new girlfriend.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just…a girl I’ve been seeing.” 

“Uh huh. You still have red lipstick on your face.” 

Jughead furiously began scrubbing his face and could practically feel FP’s smirk. 

“Fangs said she looked familiar but he wasn’t sure who she was.” 

Jughead groaned. “So did you talk to all of the Serpents about this?” 

FP laughed. “It was a big topic of discussion after you and your not girlfriend took off last night. I assumed she was someone you met at school. You could have had the decency to introduce her to your old man, though.” 

“She had to go. She had to work today, so she couldn’t stay out too late. I walked her back to her car and then I came home. Have I answered enough questions?” 

“Yeah, I’m done.” FP grinned. 

Jughead started to get up to leave, but his curiosity got the best of him. “Why are you grinning like that?” 

“Because I’m surprised. And kind of proud that you moved on so quickly from Betty.” 

“I didn’t ‘move on quickly’, Dad. I’m still seeing Betty, I’m just-,” 

“Making out with hot girls at the Wyrm.” 

Jughead sighed heavily. “I gotta drive back to school.” 

“Tell your new girlfriend I said hey!” 

 

 

He got his bag packed pretty quickly and was tying it to the back of his motorcycle when he saw Fangs drive up. 

Jug’s stomach immediately flip flopped, wondering why Fangs was coming by so early in the morning. “Fangs! What’s going on?” He asked, wincing at how high pitched he sounded. 

Fangs slid off his own bike, nervously running a hand through his hair. “I uh…” 

“Is this about last night?” 

Fangs moved closer to Jug, his voice low. “Are you with Veronica?” 

Jug didn’t have time to do anything but stand there in stunned silence when Fangs barreled on. “I know nobody’s seen her in months but…I knew I recognized her last night but I didn’t want to say nothing to anybody. I figured you didn’t want anyone to know.” 

Jug thought about denying it, but by the look on Fangs face, he knew the truth. Jug glanced around wildly, relieved no one else was remotely around. “You didn’t tell anyone, right?” 

“Nah. I learned not to say anything to another Serpent if you don’t want everyone to know. No one else has any clue who she was. They just assume she’s some chick you met at school.” Fangs shifted from foot to foot. “I won’t say anything, Jug. Does anyone know?” 

Jughead shook his head. “No. She doesn’t want anyone to know.” 

Fangs voice was quiet, but his tone was serious. “You won’’t be able to keep it a secret forever.” 

“I know. But I don’t know where this is going…and I don’t want to it to end, yet.” 

Fangs nodded in understanding and Jughead felt relief that at least for now, their secret was safe. 

 

Dating Veronica was nothing like dating Betty. They didn’t watch documentaries and eat Thai food in pajamas. They didn’t walk through the mall and comment on all the superficial people. They didn’t eat pancakes at diners while they commiserated about their families. They didn’t play board games. 

Instead, dating Veronica was one surprise after another. She always had on a full face of makeup and never suggested a documentary. She liked the Bachelor and other horrible shows Jug couldn’t stand. They could never agree on anything to watch, unless it was an old movie. She would hold his hand all the time, even when just walking out of a movie to his motorcycle.   
She would slide into his lap when he came to see her at the restaurant. 

He kind of hated himself that he liked all of the PDA. He had never been that kind of guy. The kind that would kiss his girlfriend in the middle of a crowded restaurant. The kind that would slink his arm around her waist when they sat next to each other. 

And there were the fights. Fights with Betty had been short, with lots of silent treatment from both sides. Fights with Veronica were also short, but full of yelling and passion. She got over things quickly, but her temper kind of impressed him. 

She never asked about Betty, and he never brought it up. He knew that he and Betty were drifting so far away from each other that they might never reconnect, but he felt…hazy whenever he thought about her. Like Veronica was clouding his thoughts. 

“Stay here for Thanksgiving,” she suggested as they laid on her couch, her head resting on his couch. 

“Ugh, I would love to. Thanksgiving is just an excuse for Serpents to get drunk and fight.” 

She turned to look at him and he was struck again with amazement at how pretty she was. “I’m serious, Torombolo. I don’t have anywhere to go. We could eat here-,” 

“Are…you going to cook?” 

She pinched his side, harder than he thought was necessary. “I’ll heat up stuff from the restaurant. We can have tamales instead of turkey. I’ll get drunk on too much wine and strip for you.” 

He couldn’t stop a small smile. “I mean, who can say no to that?” 

“Then say yes,” she trailed a finger over his face. “Okay?” 

He caught her finger and gave it a soft kiss.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww thank you everyone who has commented! Your reviews make me so happy.

December 

Jughead had wiggled out of Thanksgiving at home with the Serpents by claiming he had to work Black Friday at his campus bookstore job. He didn’t, he spent the whole time with Veronica instead. 

Finals were weighing on his mind. He was never the best student, but he wanted to change that. So he spent any moment not with Veronica studying. 

He was sitting at La Hacienda eating, two books balanced on his lap. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What’s wrong?” He heard Veronica ask from behind him. 

“Hey,” he smiled for a brief moment. “I can’t study at my place. It’s too loud. I needed food, I came here.” 

“There’s this quiet place that exists called the library.” 

“All the study rooms were taken. Finals.” 

She fished in her pocket and withdrew a key. “Go study in my apartment. I’ll be off at seven.” 

“Thanks,” he kissed her hand. “I’ll see you when you get there.” 

 

Being in Veronica’s apartment was strange without her. It was so quiet, no music or tv blaring. But he got in some much needed studying. 

She walked in several hours later, her arms full of bags. “I brought back dinner.” 

“Great,” he got up to help her. 

“You know..” She slid her arms around his waist. “Your roommate situation sucks.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“You could just move in here with me. You’re only there to sleep at this point.” 

He hesitated. “I don’t want to move things too fast between us.” 

She dropped her arms and turned away. “Me, either.”

“V,” he caught her arm. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I just broke up with Betty. I don’t want this to be a rebound thing.” 

“Jug.” She placed a hand over his mouth. “Please stop talking. I get it. Let’s eat and I gotta study too.” 

He made a disappointed face. “Really? I wanted to spend some time with you.” 

“You can spend time with me by bringing me a diet Coke and watching me study.” 

 

The day finals were over, they celebrated by getting a Christmas tree. Jug complained the whole time- about the cold, the weight of the tree, the pine needles scattered all over the apartment. But truthfully, he loved it every minute of it. Veronica seemed so carefree as she placed lights on it. She seemed like the weight of the world wasn’t hanging on her for once. 

“So why are you going home this weekend when you should be here, partying it up with me?” 

“Serpent stuff. Betty and Archie are coming back from school this weekend and I promised I’d meet them at Pop’s.” 

He noticed her face twitch. “Oh.” 

“You can come.” 

She shook her head quickly. 

“Are you…embarrassed to be my girlfriend?” The words hurt to say. 

She sighed. “No, Torombolo. I just can’t see them again. I haven’t seen them in months.”

“You haven’t hung out with ANY friends in months.” 

“I hang out with my friends at work.” 

He furrowed his brow. “Not exactly the same thing. I mean, how much do you have in common with them?” 

“Can you hide your racism a little better? So I can only have things in common with white people who speak English?” 

It was his turn to sigh. “V, I’m obviously not racist-,” 

“Really? Then why did you just insinuate my friends are beneath me?” 

“I didn’t- if I was racist, would I be with you?!” 

“Jug, I can’t go to Riverdale,” she switched subjects as she turned on the Christmas lights. “It’ll be weird and…won’t Betty be mad?” 

“Why? She has a boyfriend now.” 

“Yeah, but a boyfriend at her college. Not the same thing as you dating me.” 

“Why?” 

“How would you feel if she dated Archie?” 

“Well, since I’m broken up with her, I wouldn’t care.” 

She threw her hands up in exasperation. “Fine. But I’m not sure Betty will feel the same way.” 

 

He felt strange walking into Pop’s and sliding in a booth across from Archie and Betty. He wasn’t sure why, since he had done it a million times. But it had been months since it had been the three of them. 

They looked the same- Betty’s hair back in a ponytail, Archie still wearing his football jacket. They both looked happy to see him. The conversation was easy, like it had only been a day since they had seen each other. He was relieved. He ordered a chocolate milkshake and found himself laughing as they exchanged stories about college. 

It wasn’t even awkward with Betty. He thought it might hurt seeing her but…it didn’t. Even when she brought up her new boyfriend in fleeting conversation, it didn’t hurt. 

He wondered what that meant. 

They were there for over an hour before the conversation landed on Veronica. 

“I haven’t heard from her,” Archie shrugged to Betty’s question. 

Betty shook her head. “I don’t get it. Why wouldn’t she call us? It’s so selfish.” 

Jug knew he had to tread lightly. “She went through a lot-,” 

“We all did, Jug. And the rest of us didn’t disappear off the map.” 

Archie, as always, was kind. “Maybe she’s trying to do what she thinks is best. I doubt she did it to hurt us.” 

Jug was thankful for his best friend. “Yeah, I agree with Archie. I’m sure she has a reason.” 

Betty looked between the two of them and narrowed her eyes. “Jug, have you seen Veronica?” 

He felt his stomach twist over. “Uh, what?” He stalled. 

“Have you heard from her?” 

He felt his face grow hot and Archie’s eyes were on him too. He knew he couldn’t tell the truth- couldn’t do that to V. He opened his mouth to deny it but Betty jumped up, flipping a fork off the table in the process. 

“Seriously? When did you hear from her? Why didn’t you tell us?” She demanded. 

Archie glanced around and whispered, “Betty, just sit down, okay? People are staring.” 

“I don’t care!” Her eyes were welling up with tears. “I can’t believe you heard from her and never said anything to me, knowing I was worried about her! How could you keep this from me?”

Jug knew the jig was up. His shoulders deflated as he met Betty’s gaze. “I promised her.” 

Betty bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Are you like….with her?” 

He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. 

“I don’t believe this,” Betty grabbed her purse and stomped out. “Thanks a lot, Jug.” 

He didn’t want to meet Archie’s eyes. He turned to glance at him but to his surprise, Archie didn’t look angry. 

“Are you pissed, too?” Jug asked warily. 

“No,” Archie shook his head. “I know Ronnie. If she doesn’t want to be found, that’s what she wants and it’s her business. I know she wanted to distance herself from everything after her mom went to jail, her dad died…she changed.” 

“Are you mad I didn’t say anything?” 

Archie looked confused. “You said you promised her not to tell. I would have done the same thing in your position.” 

Jughead sighed in relief. 

“Are you guys together? Like…dating?” Archie raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” Jug nodded. “We haven’t told anyone.” 

“That’s surprising. You two have like NOTHING in common.” 

Jughead laughed. “Opposites attract.” 

“That’s for sure. Not like Ronnie and I had a lot in common either. And I was definitely not what her parents wanted.” 

“So…are you cool with this?” Jug held his breath. 

“Yeah. Me and her have been over a long time. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

Jughead let out his breath. “Cool.” He smiled in relief. “Now tell me about your love life.” 

“Oh man, there’s a lot. Two girls…we’ll have to order more fries.” 

“Done.” Jughead motioned for Pops. 

“And Jug?” 

“Yeah?” He glanced back at Archie. 

“Don’t worry about Betty. I’ll talk to her.” 

“Thanks, man.” Jug patted Archie’s shoulder. “Pops, two orders of fries.”


End file.
